


Allergy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [116]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Allergies, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a RPF where Richard has a but allergy, and the chocolate bar he eats in one of the scenes had nuts in (or had traces of nuts in), but he didn't notice, and when he gets to his trailer, he has a reaction to it and calls Misha for help, who comes to his trailer, injects him and comforts him with hugs? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergy

Richard had a nut allergy. One he made sure that the people that gave him his candy for each scene was aware of.

The crew made sure that he didn’t get anything with nuts, and everyone was happy.

So when Richard ate the chocolate bar for the scene, he didn’t think much of anything, only that the bar had an interesting flavor.

He finished the scene, and moved along, watching some of the other scenes for the episode get shot, before he went off to his trailer, feeling funny.

When he got there, he went into the bathroom, to splash some water on his face.

When Richard looked at himself in the mirror, seeing some of his body swollen, he paled knowing what was happening.

His mind raced, trying to think of who wasn’t filming at the moment, and his brain landed on Misha.

Richard pulled out his phone, and dialed the man up, happy when he answered.

"Richard? What’s up?" Misha asked.

"I ate a chocolate bar with nuts. I didn’t notice because I haven’t ate any nuts in forever. I need an epipen, but they’re all in my car. Are you anywhere close to the lot?"

"Yeah. I’m passing by them right now. Think that the unlock button will reach your car from your trailer?"

"I hope." Richard said, pulling out his keys and clicking the unlock button.

"It worked!" Misha said, and Richard sighed happily.

"They’re in the front. Hurry, please!"

"You got it." Misha said.

Richard hung up and waited for Misha to come into his trailer with the pen, as he felt the allergy really starting to take it’s toll on his body.

_

When Misha finally burst in, he opened the pen and jabbed it into Richard’s leg, releasing the medicine, and letting it do it’s work.

After the medicine took effect, Misha sat down with Richard, watching the man with concern.

"Are you OK?" Misha asked.

"Am now." Richard nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. It’s what friends are for, right?" Misha said, reaching over and rubbing Richard’s back.

"Yeah." Richard sighed. "I just thought that I was gonna be a goner or something. My allergy seems to be worse than I remember. I’m usually so careful."

"Everyone slips sometimes." Misha said, pulling Richard close and enveloping him into a hug.

"Yeah, but when people slip, they usually don’t have to worry about dying from a stupid allergy."

"You’re still here. You’re still safe. And you’re with a friend. And that’s what matters."

Richard scoffed, but grinned.

"Yeah. That’s what does matter." He nodded.


End file.
